naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunagakure Boundary Defense Division
Overview A major part of Sunagakure's Defense force. Their duty is to patrol the immediate areas outside Suna's walls for any means of aggression. Should they find it, they neutralize it. If it is deemed to disastrous, they notify the city's forces before they make major headway towards the Village itself. Background The Boundary Defense Division was a recent creation that was made after the latest Clans were introduced into the village. The group started out small, with only 5 members filling its ranks as funding was low. But as the Village grew, the need for more members became apparent as the wealth and secrets behind Suna's walls began to amass into the form of more appetizing fruit. Eventually the force's duties expanded beyond being glorified gate guards. The Village needed more means to keep it's people safe and to help its forces come back in one piece so new duties were introduced over time. Each season, a new words of wisdom were added to the heap of edicts from higher up the totem poll and the chain of command would filter it down to their men below who would eventually would turn the shambled directions of men who obviously never seen war into something grander. During times of peace, they remain quiet and train for the next big event. Recruits usually join during this time in droves, thinking it's an easy ride and are quickly filed out as they faint from heat exhaustion and having training continue past were a normal person's body would have passed out from reaching complete exhaustion. Whomever is left after this is a man worthy of the Division's causes and are allowed to stay if they so choose and help keep the Village walls safe from outside harm. During times of war, they were tasked with guiding troops through deserts to their next goal, making sure the path ahead was clear of traps or ambushes, and even relaying messages to other outposts when the fear of interception is way high. Their roles may not be ones that will get the most publicity but their duties are still necessary to keep the machines of war moving in Suna's favor. Common Traits Most members of The Division have at least one specialized jutsu that involves either stealth or sensing the environment around them. Shinobi with these skills usually move up in the ranks fairly quick if they don't become bogged down by all the responsibilities that are mounted on them over time. Each member has an armband that has the Suna's Hourglass embroidered on it, the metal headband is usually obscured as an glare on its shiny surface can give away a Scout's presence no matter what the job is. Clothing is usually whatever is best for the desert's harsh climate. Some shinobies wear flowing robes that cover almost every inch of their skin from the elements, while others wear skin-tight apparel that allows a bit airflow over the cushion of air that seperates fabric from skin. There's no set uniform but in the end it must be something that won't hinder the user's movements in the slightest. If a would be soldier wants to join in the free-flowing robes mentioned earlier, they have to prove that they can meet the group's wants without any signs of being bogged down. Trivia * The Divison is split into two groups with it's core members being able to choose one or the other as they get closer to becoming more specialized in the group. ** Eagle Eyes are the reconnaissance members of The Division and report back anything odd that they may see along the way. They are usually only on support but if it's a nuisance that they believe they can fully neutralize without blowing cover, they are usually given a go ahead. ** Wayfinders are usually the ones that lead small groups or teams through harsh terrain and make sure that they don't lose too many members along the way. They are usually versed on how to deal with most territories and can lead groups to safety if given enough time or luck. * The Leader of the group is a political unknown. Choosing to have their quarters outside of the Village itself, they give orders via Falcon to the main base within the walls. They were born in the desert and honestly would rather live out there. But even so, they have sworn allegiance to Suna, willing to give all they can to keep the Village safe. Members (PC's) = Eagle Eyes: * Gushikien Hibiki * Mako Aki Wayfinders: Category:Custom Clans